


Super Tsun Samus

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [4]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Samus put out a personal ad and you’re happy to take her up on her offer. However, Samus isn’t too excited to fuck you back. At least her mouth is saying that. Her body is saying something else.





	Super Tsun Samus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/25/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

Oh? What’s this? You want to play with Ms.Samus? I know I put out a personal ad asking for a man to fuck but… eh, I’m not really feeling you. You look cute honestly but I just… I don’t want to lower my standards to someone like you. All you do is masturbate all day to 2D girls and fantasize about fucking them until they’re coating your crotch in girl cum. I don’t want to have someone who gets off to THAT to have sex with me.

Hmm? What’s the matter? You’re asking why I’m blushing and biting my lip describing that? Oh, I was just fantasizing about the sort of fun I wanted to have tonight. It’s not like I wanted to invite you inside and shove you onto a chair to suck you dry. Why would you ever think that? For me to do any of that, first you’d have to actually be inside my ship and not out here in the doorway. Like I’d ever invite you in to do something like that; in your dreams! I’m only pulling you into my ship right now because it’s too cold outside and I want to speak in a warmer place.

Don’t get any weird ideas while you’re here, okay? No staring at my Zero Suit clad ass and getting an erection from the thought of groping my succulent cheeks. I can’t even check to see if you’re erect when I’m facing this direction though… how do I know you’re not having disgusting lewd thoughts from the sight of my ass? I really don’t want to have to turn around so I’ll just rub against your cock with my butt and feel if you have an erection.

Mhm… well it’s a bit hard to feel up your erection through our clothing but I don’t think you… Hey! What was that? I felt a hard thing poking out! You’re getting aroused, aren’t you? Gosh, you’re so hopeless! I can’t believe you’d get an erection just from my butt rubbing against your hard throbbing delicious… s-stupid pervert cock!

Urgh, seeing you with an erection is so annoying! Make it go back down, nobody wants to see that bulge in your pants! Especially me, I definitely want to see your erection… DON’T want to see. I meant don’t want to see it. I don’t want to see your massive erect cock throb in the air. Isn’t there anything I can do to make it calm back down? I know! I’ll make you focus on my face so you don’t stare at my butt!

Look at me, okay loser? Yeah, just look at my face. Stare at me and don’t look at any other part of my body. There’s nothing sexual up here, just me. Just my long blonde hair, my dolled up face, and my lips. My ruby red puffy lips just built for kissing and sucking fat… um… nevermind. H-hey! Don’t look at me like that! You look like you’re getting even more turned on! Aaaah, you are! That bulge in your pants is getting absolutely huge! Are you alright? Sit down okay, I need to make sure your cock is okay if it’s getting that hard in such a tight space.

Why are you so happy looking? Do you think just because I sat you down and that I’m sliding my hands down your pants that I’m going to do lewd stuff to your cock? You’re an idiot! I can’t believe you’d think that after everything I said. I’m just going to check that your cock isn’t getting hurt in those tight shorts. Let me just unbutton that, pull that down, and… W-WOAH!

W-wait, your cock is this big? Is this… is this real? You’re pulling a trick on me aren’t you? You can’t possibly have a cock this fucking thick and delicious, I know it! You’ve got to be pulling a trick on me! Yeah, that has to be it. I bet you thought I would just see this, think you’re a massive cocked stud, and not even bother checking if this was real, didn’t you? Well too bad. I’m going to stroke it and show off your dumb little trick as nothing but that~ No one could ever have a cock this perfect. Let me just feel it up…

Mmm… this is a good fake. You got the consistency of a rigid cock just right. You’re even moaning when I stroke it like that… stop faking! J-just show me how you faked having a cock this delicious. Wait, delicious! That’s it! It can’t taste like a real cock! Haha, I bet you didn’t bother to replicate the taste!

*MMPH…* *SHLLLP* Um… o-oh my god it tastes like a real cock. W-well that doesn’t matter. Even if it was your real cock, It’s not like I’d jack you off and give you a blowjob or anything. Haha… I’d have to be a huge slut to do that. You know that the only reason I’m tasting your cock and jacking you off is to make sure its not fake right? You’d be so stupid to just assume my cunt was gushing from the thought of having that thing violate my throat. Naaaaah…. I’m just *SHLLP… MMMPH~ SHLLP* I’m just… getting really horny because I remembered this one time where a cock as thick as yours fucked my face…

I can’t even imagine what sort of misery you must be in. You have this luscious woman talking to you and all you can do is look on while she teases you with all these lewd ideas! Like it or not anon, but I’ll never do anything sexual with you. I’m sucking your cock not because you’re making me an incredibly horny bitch who needs a cock wedged in her, but because I know I’m not aroused! You’re such a fucking idiot. I bet you think I’m doing this all because I’m horny and want to get fucked! That’s such a dumb idea.

Watch this: I’m going to deep throat your cock like I was some hopelessly deranged cock gargling slut who needs her mouthpussy pried open and I bet you’ll think I really mean it. You’re gonna cum down my throat and in my mouth thinking I actually love huge cocks violating me. You’re so dumb! I’d never…. n-never… c-cock, cock, cock! Oh my god I want my throat violated so bad by your massive fucking dick! Fuck me, fuck me fuck meeee!!! *MHMMMMM~ SHLLP SHLLP SHLLP-KLLKKCKKL… SHLLP SHLLP…*

*SHLOP~!*

*MMMHMMMMM~!*

Aha… You came down my throat and filled my mouth with sticky thick white cum… You didn’t really think I meant all those things before stuffing my face with your dick, right? I was just pretending, dumbass. It was aaaaall an act to prove you were dumb enough to think I was a cum guzzling whore. And you fell for it~ I know what you’re thinking now: I just swallowed all your cum because I need the protean. Nope, it’s because I fucking love filling my belly with jizz like a total slut. I… um… did I get that backwards? I don’t care, I’m waaay too tired to think with a belly full of cum.

So, why don’t you come back some other time and I’ll make you feel like an idiot again, okay? I bet next time you’re over you’ll think I’m some dumb bitch who’ll let you fuck her ass and stuff her with cum like an anal whore. Psssh, yeah right. You won’t even have the stamina for that after you cum in my pussy…


End file.
